


Damn it, Daiki

by kryjaku



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Making Out, Teasing, aomine always convinces him somehow, aomine wants food, kagami doesn't wanna make him food, oh boy, winkwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryjaku/pseuds/kryjaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daiki always gets what he wants, especially if it's from his tiger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn it, Daiki

Damn it.

It was supposed to be the usual Saturday afternoon in Kagami's apartment, Daiki had come over and flopped on his bed like he owned the place, and he usually didn't mind that one bit, but right now he was reaaal close to kicking his boyfriend out if he doesn't shut his damn mouth.

"Taigaaa."

"No."

"Babeeee."

"No."

"C'mooon."

"I said no, Daiki."

"But I'm hungry babe..."

An exasperated sigh blew through the redhead's lips, and the moment he turned his head to peek at his boyfriend's face, he instantly regretted it. Ugh, he can't say no to his boyfriend when he makes  _that_ face with  _that_ voice. So much for the nap he was planning on taking -along with some possible cuddling-.

Defeated, he mumbled. "Fine, what do you want?"

The bluenette's puppy face quickly stretched into an accomplished grin, and Kagami mentally face-palmed for having been fooled by this guy's acts again.

"I feel like pizza."

Kagami rolled his eyes and closed them again. "And you couldn't just order that yourself?"

"Homemade pizza."

At first Kagami thought he was joking, but no. He opened his eyes again to see the bastard looked dead serious.

"You know... there  _are_ things that I don't know how to cook." Grumbled the redhead, his eyebrow twitching slightly as he tried his hardest not to jam the nearest pillow in his boyfriend's face.

"Look it up." The bluenette replied, as if it was the simplest thing in the world and that pillow was looking  _really_  tempting.

"I'm not making pizza."

"Baaabe..."

"No, Daiki."

Silence. Finally, his incessant boyfriend had given up, so he relaxed back onto the pillows on his back and decided to take that nap.

Or not.

There was stirring, the sound of rummaging sheets before he felt the mattress further under him and a weight settled on his groin. Great.

"I'm serious Daiki, you're not convincing me."

"What do you mean? I'm not trying to convince you..."

Bullshit. That was total bullshit and Kagami knew it. 

He tried his best to ignore the hands that slid under his shirt, expertly tracing the muscles the bluenette knew all too well. At first they just seemed to be touching in an innocent way, simply wanting to feel the other's skin on his fingertips, but Daiki slowly increased the pressure on his touches, until he was running his hands all over the redhead's stomach and chest. Needless to say, the redhead already had a blush on his face, but managed to maintain his cool so far.

"What are you doing...?"

"Mmm... Touching you?"

"I can see that, Ahomine."

"Then why're you asking..." The tanner man leaned down, bringing his mouth to Taiga's ear and whispering huskily. _"_ _Bakagami_ _?"_

That shouldn't have turned him on, that  _didn't_ turn him on, he refused to admit that turned him on.

He was turned on.

It didn't take much, it never did. Daiki retreated from the other's ear and hovered over his mouth, their lips lightly brushing against each other, his boyfriend's hot breath caressing his skin. Then, the bluenette smirked and nibbled on Kagami's bottom lip and fuck... He gave in.

His hands went to grab at Aomine's hips, pulling them down to rut against his own as he smashed their lips together, and his boyfriend wasted no time in sliding his tongue over the other's lips. Without thinking twice, Kagami gladly let him slide into his mouth, letting him lick and suckle and taste as much as he wished, because it wasn't as if Taiga disliked his boyfriend's dominance in these situations. When the bluenette sucked his tongue into his own mouth, Kagami couldn't stop the whimper that came up his throat, though he thanked the fact that it was muffled enough. He was prepared to explore Aomine's mouth this time, but his tongue was still being sucked on, trapped between his boyfriend's lips as he moaned lowly around it like it was some kind of delicious treat. He felt the other's hand sliding down his stomach, obviously heading towards his groin, and he moaned low in his throat. His hips bucked up, seeking the hand that would pleasure his growing heat.

Aomine let go of the other's tongue then and pulled away, licking his reddened lips and smirking smugly down at him. "Want me to touch you Taiga?"

The redhead nodded helplessly, the blush on his face had spread down his neck and over his chest, he could feel it, but right now, he didn't give a shit. All he needed was Daiki to  _touch him._

"Yeah? Well, I need something first."

_Anything,_  Kagami thought, though he only nodded again as he was already positioning himself to roll them over and do whatever his boyfriend asked, but tan hands firmly held him down, making a confused and almost desperate whine to resound in the redhead's throat.

"I'm still hungry, how about that pizza first?"

............ He fell for it again, he fucking fell for it again.

"I fucking hate you Daiki."

And the bastard _laughed_ before cooing against his cheek. "Love you too babe~"

And so Kagami's supposedly usual Saturday afternoon ended up with him baking a fucking pizza for his fucking boyfriend, with a fucking boner.

Damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was hungry while I was out today and somehow this happened?   
> ~~idontevenknow ~~~~~~


End file.
